Is our love strong enough? Ichigo Sequal
by AnimeWoman2011
Summary: This is a Sequel to "Why can't I just tell you Ichigo Kurosaki love story "
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo's P.O.V

"_Yo king you and Kaya are going to be late if you don't hurry up,"_ Hichigo said. I groaned loudly, Hichigo has been talking and yelling at me to get up for almost an hour now. I opened my eyes and looked down, Kaya was sleeping peacefully. I couldn't help but smile at her as I kissed her cheek. Last night was amazing, Kaya stayed to night and we didn't get much sleep, if you know what I mean. I looked over to my clock and almost had a heart attack.

"KAYA WAKE UP" I yelled as I pulled the cover off of us and got up quickly. It was already 7:40 and we had to be at school in 20 minutes, we would never make it.

"Ichigo please quit yelling," Kaya said, she pulled the covers back on her and rolled over. I couldn't help but laugh at how cute that was.

"Come on Kaya we have to go to school," I said, I leaned over and stared down at her. Kaya opened her eyes and met mine.

"Do we have to?" She pouted. I laughed at her and I leaned in to kiss her.

"Yeah so hurry up," I said as I pulled away. Kaya groaned loudly and got up.

"Fine but I'm taking a shower first," She said as she grabbed her uniform and went to the bathroom. Luckily Karin and Yuzu were already heading for school and dad was away on a baby delivery or they would have seen Kaya naked.

"_That would have been bad,"_ Hichigo said, laughing.

"_Yeah it would have," _I said, laughing as well. I quickly got dressed since I could take a shower in gym class. When I finished getting ready Kaya walked in, hair dripping wet and her shirt still unbuttoned. "You're not going to school showing off you upper half, Kaya" I laughed. She looked down and blushed.

"I know that" she said quickly. I continued to laugh at her, "Shut up," She said, throwing her towel at me. I caught it and threw it on the floor I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you," I said, she looked up at me and smiled.

"I love you too. Now we need to hurry before we are anymore late," she said pulling away. I looked at the clock and it read 8:05. I groaned and followed Kaya out of the door.

'_I wish it was the weekend because I honestly wanted to stay like that longer'_ I thought.

-FF to school-

Kaya's P.O.V

"Ichigo Kurosaki and Kaya Akemi, why are you two late?" Ms. Ochi said.

"Sorry we didn't wake up to our alarm" Ichigo and I said together. The entire class stared at us and laughed, even Ms. Ochi was staring at us weirdly.

"That's okay, but don't do it again" She said still giving us a weird look. Ichigo and I looked at each other and smiled. Ichigo took his seat by the window and I took my seat next to him. I didn't pay attention to anything was saying the entire time, I just thought about my time with Ichigo. When the bell for lunch rang all of us went to our usual spots. I sat with the girls, Tatsuki, Orihime, Rukia, Chizuru, Ryo, Michiru, and some others. And Ichigo sat with the guys, Uryu, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Alex and some others.

"So what happened with you and Ichigo?" Tatsuki whispered to me. I looked at her and blushed. "You guys didn't?" she asked shocked.

"Don't tell anyone," I said. I wasn't embarrassed but still I didn't want the whole school to know.

"I won't, promise. So does this mean you and Ichigo are dating?" she asked. I looked over at her and frowned.

"Honestly Tatsuki I don't know, Ichigo hasn't exactly asked me to be his girlfriend yet" I said, sadly. Tatsuki looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sure he will soon, Kaya" she reassured me I looked at her and smiled. The whole time everyone was talking I couldn't help but think about Ichigo not asking me to be his girlfriend. I mean he wants to be with me, right? I sighed loudly causing everyone to look at me.

"Are you okay, Kaya?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, still tired" I lied. Tatsuki looked at me and frowned. Tatsuki was my best friend, she knew when something was wrong and now she knows what is wrong. '_I hope Tatsuki doesn't go off on Ichigo'_ I thought. I couldn't help but laugh to myself at the thought of Tatsuki going off on Ichigo. The bell that ended lunch rang and we all headed back to class. I was on my way until someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into the girls' bathroom. "What the" I looked over and saw Tier. "Tier," I said happily as I hugged her. Tier laughed and hugged back. "Is something wrong?" I asked pulling away. I remembered that the arrancars that betrayed Azien said that they didn't want to go to school, so why was Tier here?

"I need your help," Tier said. I looked at her confused. She explained to me what she needed help with.

"Okay let me go tell my teacher that something has come up and I need to leave. I will meet you at the front gates in 10 minutes" I said. Tier nodded her head and left. I walked out of the girls' room and into my classroom.

"Kaya you're late" Ms. Ochi said, the entire class stopped what they were doing and looked over at me.

"I'm sorry Ms. Ochi something has come up, some family problems and I just came to get my stuff" I said. Ms. Ochi stared at me for what seemed like forever.

"Okay I will give Tatsuki your homework and have her deliver it to you after school" Ms. Ochi finally said. I thanked her and grabbed my things. Ichigo gave me a worried look and I told him I would explain later. I finished grabbing my things and hurried out of the classroom.

"Sorry took longer than I thought" I said to Tier as I approached her.

"That's okay, Kaya" she said, smiling at me. "Lets go," she grabbed my arm and we rushed towards the mall.

"I seriously can't believe you dragged me out of school to get you an outfit. Speaking of which what are you doing that makes you need a new outfit?" I asked Tier. She was currently in the changing room trying on her 14th outfit. I mean I didn't mind that she dragged me out of school, because I didn't want to go in the first place, but that is besides that point.

"I'm going clubbing with Mila Rose, Sung sun, Emilou and them" Tier explained. I groaned loudly, if it wasn't for it being a school night I would go with them. Sure I wasn't old enough to even go, but I could make myself old enough. I had a lot of experience with sneaking into a club, Yourichi helped on that part. "Do you want to go, Kaya?" Tier asked, looking at me from her dressing room.

"I would if I didn't have school," I groaned. I wasn't a drinker or anything I just went to dance. Okay I had a few drinks here and there but that was because Kisuke said if I didn't drink what he bought he would shove it down my throat. I didn't believe him at first but lets just say he met what he said.

"Kaya come on skip school. Plus you look like you need it." Tier said, "Speaking of which did something go wrong with you and Ichigo?" she asked as she re-entered the dressing room.

"No nothing, everything went wonderful," I explained. Tier exited out of the dressing room and gave me a look of disbelief, "Really Tier everything went wonderful, it's just he hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend. And I don't get it, I mean doesn't he want to be with me, especially after last night?" I asked her.

"I'm sure he does, I think he might not have thought about it because it already seems like you guys are. But I get where you're coming from, you want things to be official"

"EXACTLY" I yelled, I quickly covered my mouth, I hadn't met to yell. Tier laughed at me.

"I'm ready by the way," she said. I looked over at her and noticed she had some really nice jeans and a nice shirt. The shirt would show some skin but not too much to where it seemed like she was a slut. I got up and followed Tier to the check out place. Tier paid the lady and we went on our way. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" Tier asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, plus I got to go to Tatsukis tonight to get my homework for the day" I said.

"All right but if you change your mind you know where to find us" Tier said, I nodded my head. Tier and I said goodbye, she was going back to my house and I was heading towards Tatsukis. After all it was almost 5:00.

'_Damn Tier knows how to take forever when it comes to picking out clothes'_ I thought as I walked to Tatsukis. Once I got there I knocked on the door and waited.

"Hey Kaya" Tatsuki said as she opened the door to let me in.

"Hey" I said, walking into her house. Tatsukis parents were never home that much so it was like Tatsuki lived on her own, she was an only child too.

"Here you go," Tatsuki said, handing me a folder with my homework.

"Thanks," I said. "I better get going though I promised Ichigo that Alex and I would come over for dinner and I'm going to be late." I said.

"Okay but if you need anything let me know. And Kaya talk to Ichigo about the whole girlfriend/boyfriend thing, okay?"

"Yeah I will, thank you Tatsuki" I gave her a hug and left. The whole time I was walking to Ichigos I kept thinking about how to bring up the conversation of girlfriend/boyfriend. '_This is going to be harder than I thought. I mean he should have already asked me, right?'_ I thought. I knocked on Ichigos door only to be attack by his dad.

"KAYA MY DEAR SWEET CHILD WHY ARE YOU LATE?" he yelled.

"Sorry I had to pick up my homework," I explained. "Umm... Isshin you're squishing me" I said, breathless.

"Sorry" he said, getting off of me. He helped me up and literally ran into the kitchen still holding onto me. "Kaya is here" Isshin announced.

"We can see that dad" Ichigo yelled, he hit his father on the head.

"OUCH"

"You're still holding on to Kaya, "Ichigo explained. Isshin started laughing as he let go of my hand. I laughed to, Isshin always treated me like another daughter, well he does that to most of Ichigos friends that are girls. I sat down and got a plate.

"Here you go" Yuzu said as she gave me a bowl of rice. I thanked her and got some meat to go with my rice. We all sat down and had a good dinner, there wasn't too much talking, but just enough to where it wasn't awkward.

"Thanks for dinner," Alex said.

"Anytime" Isshin said, smiling at Alex and I. Ichigo groaned as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his room.

"So what exactly happened today to make you leave?" Ichigo asked. I flopped on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Tier was having some girl problems that she needed help with. She's going clubbing tonight and didn't know what to wear or anything," I explained. Ichigo gave me a weird look.

"Are you serious?" he asked. I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, dead serious" I said, laughing a little. Ichigo layed on his bed beside me and pulled me into him.

"Well you didn't want to go to school in the first place," He laughed.

"Yeah I know," I laughed. Ichigo and I didn't say much, just layed there cuddling with each other. I wanted to bring up the conversation but when I tried Alex came in.

"Hey sis time to go" He said. I groaned and got up.

"You sure you don't want to stay?" Ichigo asked me. I looked at him and laughed.

"Yeah I'm sure," I laughed.

"It's not like we have to do anything we could just cuddle" Ichigo said. I leaned down and kissed him.

"I know that Ichigo, but I promised Lilynette that I would come home tonight" I said. Ichigo groaned loudly, "I will this weekend though,"

"So I have to wait 3 more days until you can stay," Ichigo pouted. "All right I guess we can do that, "he said as he kissed me again.

"Get a room," Alex said, Ichigo and I looked at Alex and laughed.

"We have one, you're just in it," Ichigo laughed. Alex rolled his eyes and walked out.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I love you" I said, kissing Ichigo on the cheek.

"I love you too," He said. I walked out and shut his door.

"So are you two dating?" Alex asked as we walked out Ichigos house and towards ours.

"He hasn't me yet," I said sadly. Alex looked over at me then back to the front.

"Well he should have asked by now" He said.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking. Oh well I guess I will talk to him about it when I have the chance," I said.

"Yeah might want to do that before Grimmjow finds out you two still aren't dating" Alex said.

"Grimmjow knows I love Ichigo," I said.

"Yeah but he did say if Ichigo didn't make you his that he would. Either that or you could go out with that soul reaper," Alex said. I hit him on the head. "WHAT THE HELL,"

"I'm not going out with Grimmjow or Shuhei, I only want to be with Ichigo" I said. Alex just looked at me and groaned.

"He still should have asked by now or even before you two did anything" Alex said. I looked over at him then back to the front, '_Maybe Alex is right,'_ I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaya's P.O.V

-The next day-

-CRASH-

"God Damnit what the hell is going on?" I asked as I opened my door. I looked at Grimmjow and Charlotte, one of Barragan's fraccion.

"Good morning Kaya" Charlotte said. I looked over at him and glared.

"Don't good morning me, what the hell is going on? Do you two realize I have to be at school in the morning" I said coldly. Grimmjow and Charlotte looked at each other then over at me.

"Well it's Grimmjow's fault" Charlotte said, pointing to Grimmjow.

"The hell is it" Grimmjow growled. Grimmjow was staring at Charlotte like he was going to kill him, which met if I didn't do something about it he would.

"I don't care whose fault it was, just stop making so much noise" I said. Charlotte looked over at me with a pouting look and Grimmjow was still looking at Charlotte. "Grimmjow please quit staring at Charlotte like you're going to kill him" I said to Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked at me and growled. "I mean it" I said, I raised my spiritual pressure, making both Charlotte and Grimmjow grab whatever was near them so they wouldn't fall to their knees. I was stronger than the both of them, they knew that and now that felt that because I was serious.

"What seems to be the problem here?" I looked over at Starrk, he was also having trouble standing up but he was still standing. I pushed my spiritual pressure back to normal.

"Grimmjow and Charlotte woke me up" I said to him. Starrk looked at Charlotte to Grimmjow to me and laughed.

"Well I see you're a grumpy person when woken up" Starrk laughed.

"Yeah like you" I said, laughing a little.

"All right Grimmjow, Charlotte please stop the fighting and go to bed or something. Kaya has school," Starrk said to the both of them. Charlotte sighed really heavily and walked away back to his room. And Grimmjow looked at Starrk and growled. "Understand Grimmjow?" Starrk asked him.

"Yeah perfectly" Grimmjow snarled. Starrk rolled his eyes and walked back into his room, closing the door behind him. I sighed and walked back into my room and got back into bed. I only have 2 ½ more hours to sleep before I have to get up for school. "So you never told me," Grimmjow said as he sat down on my bed.

"Never told you what?" I asked him. I wasn't in the mood for talking, I wanted to sleep.

"How your night with Ichigo went" Grimmjow said, looking down at me. I could tell he really didn't want to know but he wanted to know for some reason.

"It went wonderful" I said to him. Grimmjow was still staring at me like he was studying me.

"If it was so wonderful then why do you sound sad?" I looked over at him and sighed.

"The night itself went wonderful, it's just Ichigo never asked me to be his girlfriend" I explained.

"Psh, he should have done that before the matter" Grimmjow said coldly.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking, oh well." Grimmjow got into my bed and layed down beside me.

"If he doesn't make you his soon I will make you mine" Grimmjow said. I looked over at him and frowned.

"Grimmjow you know that I want to be with him and him only." Grimmjow looked at me and smiled.

"I can change that" he said still smiling. I rolled my eyes and laughed a little.

"I'm going back to sleep, I will see you in the morning" I said. Grimmjow nodded his head, kissed my forehead and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Grimmjow's P.O.V

'_Damn who knew Ichigo was seriously that stupid to not make her his'_ I thought. I was walking to my room, thinking of a way to get Kaya to be mine, because if Ichigo doesn't do it soon I will. It hurt though seeing her with him when I really wanted to make her mine. '_I can't force her to be with me but I can show her how much I want her'_ I thought as I walked into my room and closed the door behind me.

-Morning-

Ichigo's P.O.V

I slammed my hand on my alarm clock, shutting it up. I groaned and got out of bed, running my fingers threw my hair. I didn't get much sleep last night and I don't know why. '_Maybe because she wasn't with me'_ I thought as to my bathroom to take a shower.

-30 minutes later-

I finished getting dressed for school and walked downstairs to eat. "Breakfast will be done in a minute" Yuzuru said.

"Thanks" I said as I walked towards the refrigerator. I grabbed the milk, grabbed a cup from the cabinet and poured myself a glass of milk. I put the milk back into the fridge and walked over to the table, sitting down as I waited for breakfast to be ready.

-10 minutes later-

"Here you go" Yuzuru said as she set a plate of food in front of me.

"Thanks" I said to her. I looked down at my plate; there was bacon, eggs and toast. "Where's Karin?" I asked Yuzuru as she sat down across from me.

"She had soccer practice so dad went and took her" Yuzuru explained.

"Oh," I said as I began to eat my food.

"Hey Ichigo are you and Kaya together?" Yuzuru asked me, breaking the silence.

"We aren't dating yet" I said to her. Yuzuru gave me a weird and confused look. "What?"

"Nothing it's just that I thought that you two would be dating already. I mean you guys act like it and already say that you love each other" Yuzuru explained.

"It's complicated" I said turning my attention back to my food.

"What's so complicated about it?" Yuzuru asked. I sighed heavily, putting my fork down and looking at Yuzuru.

"It's just that I'm not the only one that wants Kaya" I said.

"Oh okay" Yuzuru said. I stood up took my plate and put it in the sink since I was done eating.

"I'll see you later and don't let it worry you" I said as I kissed my little sister on the forehead. She nodded and smiled up at me. I grabbed my backpack and walked out the door, I told Kaya before she went to bed last night that I would meet her at school since we really didn't live that close to each other.

"**Is that really the reason you haven't made Kaya yours**_?" _Hichigo asked me.

"**Well it's true I'm not, Grimmjow wants her, Kensei still has feelings for her and Shuhei also wants her."**

"**Yeah but Kaya wants you. I think she has proved that already"** Hichigo said, I sighed heavily. I really didn't want to have this conversation. "**I think there is more to it than that King"** Hichigo said. I didn't answer him back because I didn't want to talk about it with him, even though he is a part of me.

-FF to school-

"Hey Ichigo" someone called. I looked behind me and noticed Alex.

"Hey Alex, where's Kaya?" I asked him as I stopped and waited for him.

"She is coming to school a little late, something about Grimmjow and Charlotte fighting last night" Alex said as he caught up to me.

"I see" I said as we began to walk into school.

"Ichigo can I ask you something" Alex said as we were walking.

"Yeah sure anything" I said.

"Do you really love my sister?" I stopped walking and faced Alex.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked, laughing. I stopped laughing when I noticed that Alex was serious. "Listen Alex I love Kaya, I'm in love with her and I don't want to lose her again if that's what you're asking" I explained.

"Then why haven't you asked her to be your girlfriend. I mean the two of you already slept together" Alex said seriously. I looked at him and sighed heavily.

"It's complicated Alex" I said.

"What the hell is so complicated about it Ichigo?" Alex asked me coldly.

"It's just that Kaya and I have been through so much and I'm not the only person that wants her. And honestly I don't know if I can compete with them" I explained. Alex looked at me and laughed.

"If Kaya wanted someone else she would go after them, but Ichigo she wants you and only you. I don't get what you don't see about that" Alex said.

"Yeah I know" I said, scratching the back of my head like I do when I'm nervous.

"Listen Ichigo just ask her before you do lose her" Alex said. I looked at him seriously.

'_I won't lose her again'_ I thought. By the time I was going to say that to Alex he was already gone. I sighed and walked to my class, I couldn't stop thinking about what Alex had said.

-After school-

Kaya's P.O.V

"I can't believe I didn't go today. Ichigo is going to be worried" I said to Starrk. Starrk and I were sitting outside swinging on the swing set at my house.

"Ah I'm sure he will understand" Starrk said. I looked at him and smiled. "So you said that he hasn't asked you yet right?" I nodded my head. "Well that's really stupid he should have by now in my opinion"

"Yeah that's what I was thinking, but maybe he is just waiting until the time is right" I said. Starrk looked over at me with a worried look. "Okay so that's what I want to believe" I said, laughing a little. Starrk was about to say something when someone called my name. Both of us looked up and saw Ichigo. "Ichigo," I said as he walked over towards us.

"Why didn't you go to school today?" he asked as he reached us.

"Sorry I was really tired. I didn't get much sleep since Grimmjow and Charlotte were fighting almost all night" I explained.

"Yeah that' what Alex said" Ichigo said. He picked me up, sat down on the swing and put me on his lap.

"I'll leave you two alone" Starrk said as he stood up.

"I'll see you later" I told him. Starrk nodded his head and walked away, leaving me and Ichigo alone. I sighed and placed my head onto Ichigo's shoulders.

"Is something the matter?" Ichigo asked me. I looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

"No" I said. Ichigo looked at me and smiled. We sat like that for moments but it was still bugging me. "Ichigo, can I ask you something?"

"Anything" he said.

"Do you want to be with me?" I asked him as I looked up at him.

"Of course I do, why would you ask such a thing" Ichigo said, laughing.

"I'm asking because you haven't exactly asked me to be your girlfriend" I explained. Ichigo stopped laughing and looked at me seriously.

"It's complicated Kaya" Ichigo said. I looked at him and frowned. I felt my heart beat quicken.

'_He wants to be with me but it's complicated. What kind of shit is that?'_ I wondered. I stood up and faced Ichigo.

"What the hell is so complicated with acting me out? What you just wanted to sleep with me and then lead me on only so you can get what you wanted. What a way to break my heart Ichigo Kurosaki" I snapped. I walked off before anything else was said and I didn't want him to see me cry.

"Kaya wait" Ichigo called out as he followed me. I didn't want to though, I flash stepped and left. I wasn't going to my house actually I didn't know where I was going; I just wanted to get away from him. His words kept running threw my head, '_It's complicated.'_

"I guess I will make it less complicated" I said to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaya's P.O.V**

**-The next day-**

I woke up the next morning, still tired from crying myself to sleep last night. "Are you all right, Kaya?" I looked over and saw Kisuke standing in the doorway.

"Yeah," I lied. Kisuke laughed, walked into my room and walked over to me. I had my own room at Kisuke's in case of an emergency or incase I just wanted to come here and get away from everything.

"You can't lie to me. You know that," said Kisuke as he took a seat next to me. Kisuke looked down at me, studying me. I sighed and looked over at him.

"What's so complicated with wanting to date me?" I asked. Kisuke raised an eyebrow, giving me a weird look. "I asked Ichigo that yesterday and he said it was complicated," I explained. Kisuke's face fell,

"It that why you came here crying last night?" He asked. I turned my head, looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"Yeah," I said softly. "I don't understand he says that he loves me, wants to be with me and doesn't want to lose me, but he says he can't ask me out because it's complicated." Kisuke didn't say anything, just stared at me.

"Maybe he hasn't asked because he's afraid or maybe because you're intimidating." Both Kisuke and I looked towards the door to see Yourichi leaning against the door frame.

"Still doesn't make sense," I said. Yourichi laughed.

"Ichigos always been a tough one to figure out, Kaya, but there has to be a reason behind it," said Yourichi.

"I suppose," I said. Yourichi and Kisuke looked at each other and sighed.

"What did you come here for anyways, Yourichi?" asked Kisuke.

"Oh yeah the soul reapers are here," said Yourichi.

"Soul reapers," I said, questionably.

"The fight with Azien is fast approaching, so the soul society is switching the real Karakura town with a fake one. And they have decided that all soul reapers Lieutenant level and above, along with a few others will protect the fake town here. To deceive them," explained Kisuke.

"But what if they figure it out and instead of coming here they go there?" I asked.

"Don't worry I have that covered. If they try and go to the soul society then they will be re-directed here and if they figure that out then their time will be delayed long enough that we would be able to reach the soul society before they can," explained Kisuke.

"Always prepared aren't you," I said, laughing a little.

"You know me and how I am," Kisuke laughed.

"You can join us if you like, Kaya," Yourichi suggested.

"I might as well since I'm not going to school today," I said. Kisuke and Yourichi both said okay and that they would be waiting in the underground training room and left so I could get dressed. I got up slowly; I decided that I didn't feel like doing much to myself. So I threw on some pants, a t-shit and did my make up a little. I only put on foundation and eyeliner that way people wouldn't know that I had been crying and finally I threw up my hair up into a messy bun. I looked myself over deciding that I looked okay and walked out of my room. I made my way towards the ladder that leads to the underground training room. Once I got down there I noticed how packed it was. Only a handful of people looked familiar to me; Yumichika, Ikakku, Renji, Rukia, Toshiro, Rangiku, and Shuhei.

"Kaya," Yumichika called out when he noticed me. I smiled at him and waved. Everyone stopped talking and looked into my direction, making me uncomfortable.

"Everyone this is Kaya Akemi," Kisuke said, introducing me.

"So you're the one I've been hearing about," an old man said, stepping forward.

"I might be and who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Genryusai Yamamoto, head captain of the 13 court guard squads and captain of squad 1."

"I see, I guess that makes sense," I said. The old man gave me a questionable look, but I didn't explain myself. After everyone introduced themselves, which most of them I recognized due to some of stories from the vizards, Kisuke, and Yourichi told. After the introductions were finished everyone took a seat and focused on Kisuke. Who was giving them the speech that he gave me this morning on the plans for the upcoming battle. I took a seat with Yumichika, Ikakku, Yachiru, who reminded me of my brother when he was little and their captain, Kenpachi Zaraki. Kenpachi interested me because right off the bat he challenged me to a fight. I would have accepted if it weren't for the old man interrupting us and telling us to pay attention. I told Kenpachi that we could another time. Kenpachi agreed to this and turned his attention up front, where Kisuke was standing, waiting for everyone to quite down. After everyone stopped talking, Kisuke began his speech, which I didn't listen too. Instead I looked around and people watched. I noticed Rukia hitting Renji on the head, lecturing him about something. The scene with them caused me to laugh a little. I looked around again and noticed Yourichi with Soi Fon, instantly noticing them wrapped up in a conversation not paying attention to Kisuke either. As I started to look around again something caught my attention, Shuhei. I noticed him holding hands with Rangiku. I felt my stomach turn, which confused me since I didn't like him anymore. I think. Shuheis eyes shifted from Kisuke to mine, causing me to freeze up. But it wasn't the fact the he noticed me looking at him; it was the emotions that reflected off his eyes. It reflected sadness, hurt, betrayal and a lot of other things, but mostly sadness. I wanted to get up and go over there and ask him what's wrong, but I didn't. Instead I gave him a heartwarming smile, which he returned.

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

"I really screwed up," I mumbled to myself. I was currently sitting on the rooftop at school, it was lunch right now.

"**Yeah you did," said Hichigo.** I groaned in frustration. Every since yesterday, Hichigo has been giving me crap about what happened with Kaya and I.

"**I'm not in the mood, Hichigo," I said.**

"**Well get in the mood," snapped Hichigo.**

"**I don't see why you're so upset. I mean I thought that you once said that my feelings for Kaya were worthless, a waste."**

"**Yeah I said that, but that was before your feelings for her became so strong that they completely took over." **I didn't say anything. I was remembering the talk that Alex and I had when I mastered my hollow powers.

_"Can I ask you something Alex" I said as he and I walked to the kitchen._

_"Sure anything" He said._

_"Can hollows have feelings?" I asked. He stopped walking and looked at me. "When I was fighting my hollow he said that I'm not the only one that cares for Kaya, but he disappeared before I could ask him what he met"_

_"That's very interesting. And to answer your question I never knew anyone's hollow to feel anything but the need for power" said Alex. He turned and started to walk again._

_"So you're saying mine is the only one that feels the same way that I do?" I asked as I followed him._

_"Well yeah, but Ichigo what I think that means is that your love for my sister is so strong that your hollow can feel it, that the love you feel for her is running through your entire body, not just your heart but your soul. After all that is where the hollow inside you lives. But the question is Ichigo if your love for my sister is that strong why haven't you told her?" Alex stopped again and looked at me._

"_I was afraid, afraid she wouldn't love me back and I doubted myself when it came to trying to tell her" I said looking away._

_"Well Ichigo you better tell her before she thinks that you don't feel the same way she does and moves on." I quickly looked at Alex "Honestly, Ichigo you're an even bigger idiot if you haven't realized that Kaya loves you as well." And with that said he walked off, I could feel my heart beat quicken, _

_'She loves me' I thought as I followed Alex._

"**That's right, he was right when he said that your love for Kaya was so strong that even Zangetsu and I could feel it. Your love was so strong that Zangetsu and I started to care for her. And your love for her is still so strong, maybe even stronger. So why don't you ask her to be your girlfriend, to make her yours fully? I get that other people have feelings for Kaya, but you can't allow them to win. If you do then you might just lose her like Alex said. Do you want that? Do you want to lose her, because I sure in the hell don't want to."** I sighed heavily, still not able to say anything. **"Tell me the full reason why you can't be with her," demanded Hichigo.**

"**I…I…I," **I couldn't get it out; it was hard to explain the reason. It was hard to put them into words.

"**Get it out already," snapped Hichigo. **I sighed in defeat.

"**I love Kaya, I really do and I want to be with her, forever even…But…but…but before she came back I developed strong feelings for Orihime."  
><strong> 

"**I know that already, idiot. Now get on with the real reason. Unless…unless you're still with Orihime."**

"**No, I'm not. Well...well not...technically," I stuttered.**

"**What the hell is that suppose to mean? Explain to me what the hell is going on here because I'm starting to get extremely frustrated with you,"Hichigo said, semi-yelling.**

**-Ding Ding-**

The bell for lunch to end rang. **"I will explain later," I said. **I gathered my things and headed towards the door.

"**Damnit, Ichigo. This conversation is not over," yelled Hichigo. **I didn't answer him. I pushed him into the back of my head and completely ignored him.

"I'm sorry, Kaya," I mumbled.

**Kaya's P.O.V**

The meeting with Kisuke and the soul reapers ended. I stood up and started to head towards the ladder. "Kaya, wait." I stopped walking and turned around. I noticed Shuhei running up to me, stopping right in front of me.

"Hey stranger," I said in a joking tone. Shuhei looked at me, those emotions that I saw earlier still reflecting in his eyes. "Is there something wrong, Shuhei?" I asked, worried.

"Why do you ask me that?"Ask Shuhei.

"Because of your eyes," I explained. Shuhei gave me a questionable look.

"Kaya…I,"

"Shuheiiii,"somebody called. Shuhei and I looked over and saw Rangiku making her way over here. Rangiku stopped once she was next to us. "Hey, Kaya," said Rangiku.

"Hey, Rangiku, it's nice to see you again," I said, forcing a smile on my face. I don't know why but I didn't like the face of Shuhei and Rangiku being together.

"I was thinking, Kaya, that we should all get together and catch up. We all have missed you. So what do you say?" asked Rangiku.

"Sure that would be wonderful," I said, happily. I have missed everyone. I even the vizards, which I haven't seen in a while. "Do you care if I bring some friends?" I asked. Rangiku and Shuhei looked at me questionably. "I was thinking that maybe the vizards could join us."

"You mean like Kensei Muguruma and the others?" asked Shuhei. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he wouldn't mind that. Actually I forgot that Shuhei always wanted to meet Kensei, after all Kensei saved Shuheis life.

"Yeah, is that okay?" I asked again.

"No that isn't, actually I think it would be a good idea. I mean we all have been dying to meet everyone. So how about we all hang out Saturday night? You can also invite your brother," suggested Rangiku.

"Okay," I said.

"Okay we will see you all Saturday. Come on Shuhei the head captain wants to speak to all of us before we do anything. Bye, Kaya," said Rangiku. I waved goodbye to her, noticing Shuheis hesitation.

"Bye, Shuhei," I said. I turned back around and walked towards the ladder again.

"He still likes you, you know," said Yourichi as I started to pass her. I stopped walking and looked back at her.

"He has a girlfriend," I said. Yourichi looked at me and frowned.

"Kaya, you need to be happy. If Ichigo won't make a move and ask you to be his girlfriend then I don't think that you should wait around. After all you have been waiting forever for him to even make a move, hinting that he has feelings for you. Kaya, you deserve better than that. I get that you love Ichigo, you have for almost your entire life and that you want to be with him. But you can't wait around forever if he won't do anything about it," said Yourichi. I sighed and looked away.

"Thanks, Yourichi," I said beginning to walk off again. _'Why are things so complicated, Ichigo?' I asked myself._ I finished climbing up the ladder and stood there for awhile thinking. _'I wish you would tell me, explain to me why it is. I wish you would just be with me'_ I thought as I walked out of the shop. I didn't know where I was going; maybe I would head back home. But right now I just needed to clear my mind. So much was running through it.

"There you are." I stopped walking to notice Grimmjow standing in front of me, smirking like he always does.

"Is there something you need, Grimmjow?" I asked.

"Yeah, Tier and everybody are going to go clubbing tonight. Do you want to come? Alex is going as well," asked Grimmjow.

"I don't know, Grimmjow," I said.

"Come on, Kaya. Have some fun, live a little." I sighed and thought about it for a minute.

"I guess it won't hurt," I finally said.

"Good, I'll see you tonight, but first I have to go shopping for some clothes. You can join me if you like?"

"No I'm going to head back to the house," I said.

"Whatever," said Grimmjow, rolling his eyes at me, "I'll see you later." After Grimmjow walked off in the direction towards the mall I started my walk again. I wasn't going to head back to the house, yet. I still needed to think, to clear my head. _'I guess I'll have some fun tonight. Maybe that will help,' I thought._


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaya's P.O.V**

"Kaya, are you almost ready?" asked Tier outside of my bedroom door.

"Almost," I called. I finished putting my black boots on. I stood up, walked over to the mirror that took up one side of my wall and checked myself over. I thought I looked pretty good with my white dress that ends at my thighs and had a v shaped that ended at the tip of my belly button, my long chain necklace that had a dragon pendant at the end, my knee length black heel boots and my hair down from the normal ponytail that I keep it in; with its curly, but not overly curly style. I smiled at myself and turned around walking towards my bedroom door, opening it. Tier, Mila-Rose, Sun-Sung, and Alpache stopped talking and stared at me surprised.

"Wow, Kaya, talk about wanting to make the boys fall head over heels for you with just your appearance," said Mila-Rose, smirking.

"Thanks, I think" I said, laughing at her compliment.

"Well we should stop wasting time, everyone has already left and went to the club," said Alpache. I could tell by the look on her face that she was getting very impatient, even though she isn't really patient to begin with.

"Sorry I took so long," I said apologetically. Alpache looked over at me and smiled,

"Not entirely all your fault," she said. I smiled at her and nodded my head. The four of us walked downstairs and out of the house; heading towards the club.

**-20 minutes later-**

After several blocks of walking, the music started to fill my ears. "It's about time," said Alpache. Alpache was getting extremely impatient and complained the whole way here about how far the club was and about almost wasting almost the whole night away with trying to look good for the club. I looked over at her and smiled,

"Always impatient aren't you, Alpache" I said. Alpache looked over at me and smirked.

"I guess you can say that. Now enough talking lets go inside and have some fun," said Alpache. Alpache started walking towards the club, not even bothering waiting for the rest of us. Tier, Mila-Rose, Sun-Sung, and I laughed lightly at Alpache's impatient nature and followed after her.

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

I was sitting at the bar, drink in hand, and flirting with some woman; she was sexy though, I give her that much. I leaned closer to the woman, giving her a smirk and ran my thumb across her cheek, "So what do you say ab-"I stopped talking when I noticed Tier, her fraccion, and Kaya walk into the club. But what actually caught my attention was Kaya; she looked breath taking and she was wearing on hell of a sexy dress.

"Excuse me, Grimmjow, what were you saying?" asked the woman who I currently flirting with. To tell you the truth I honestly had forgotten what she said her name now. I knew she told me, but I don't think I cared anymore at this point.

"I have to go," I said. I was still staring at Kaya, it felt like I was in a trance, like I was on the hunt; her being my pray. The woman looked back at what was keeping my attention away from her,

"Really you're going to leave me for that?" she asked, pointing towards Kaya. I tore my attention away from Kaya and glared at the woman who just basically insulted her. I growled lowly, but dangerously.

"Be careful about what you say next, if you insult Kaya in anyway, I'll rip your throat out," I snapped. The woman's eyes opened in fear,

"Wha...whatever," she stuttered. She grabbed her drink, stood up, and walked off.

"Hey, bartender, I need another one of these," I said, raising my bottle of sake. The bartender nodded his head and gave me another bottle of sake. I set the money on the counter, stood up and started making my way towards Kaya and the rest of the gang. Once I reached Kaya and everyone else, I went behind Kaya, putting my hand; the one that wasn't holding the sake bottle on her waist, "Mhmm…don't you look breathtaking" I whispered in Kaya's ear. I felt Kaya tense a little, but quickly relaxed once she looked behind her and fully realized who it was.

"Grimmjow" said Kaya, smiling up at me. I couldn't help but smirk at her.

"What, did you think I was someone else?" I asked her. Kaya let out a slight laugh.

"Yeah, you're usually not so sweet," said Kaya. The smirk on my face disappeared as a frown replaced it.

"Well looks like I'm going to have to change that, huh" I said, questionably.

"Just a little, I mean I wouldn't mind you being a little sweeter, but don't completely so soft on me. I kind of like that hard demeanor of yours," said Kaya. A big smirk came to my face and I laughed a little.

"So how about it, Kaya, come have a drink with me?" I asked her.

"Sounds good to me," said Kaya.

**Kaya's P.O.V**

I grabbed Grimmjow's sake bottle out of his hands and took a big drink; almost finishing off the entire bottle.

"Hey, wait, I said come have a drink with me not take mine and drink it all," said Grimmjow as he grabbed the sake bottle out of my hands. I laughed, grabbed Grimmjow's hand; the one that was still on my waist, and headed towards the bar; dragging him along with me. Once we reached the bar I took a seat and Grimmjow took a seat next to me.

"Hey, Mason, we need 2 more bottles of sake," I said. Mason, the bartender, looked at me and smiled.

"Coming right up, Kaya," said Mason. Grimmjow looked at me confused when he realized that we knew each other. I looked back at Grimmjow and shrugged my shoulders,

"I use to come here a lot, either with the vizords or Kisuke and Yourichi," I explained. Mason came back and set the 2 bottles of sake that I ordered onto the counter in front of us.

"I put it on your tab already," said Mason.

"Thanks," I said, giving him a slight smile. I grabbed one of the bottles of sake, put it to my lips, and downed the whole thing in less than 5 seconds. I set the now empty bottle on the counter and picked up the other bottle of sake.

"Wow, Kaya, who knew you were a drinker," said Grimmjow, laughing a little while staring at me surprised. I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean if you hung out with the people like I have then you kind of become one," I said. Grimmjow smirked at me, as he put his bottle of sake to his lips and finished off the bottle.

"Want to have a challenge and see who is the better drinker?" asked Grimmjow as he placed his now empty bottle of sake on the counter. A big smirk formed on my face.

"Hey, Mason, we need 40 shots of your strongest liquor, and put it on my tab," I called over to Mason. Mason looked at me, kind of shocked, but he nodded his head and went over to grab the shot glasses. Moments later he came back with a tray of shot glasses, set them in front of us, while counting out loud of the number of shot glasses to make sure he had all 40 of them. After he set them out he grabbed a big bottle of liquor, I really didn't see what it was called and poured it into each of the shot glasses.

"20 shots each, huh" said Grimmjow questionably.

"Yeah, unless you can't hold your liquor," I said, smirking over at him. Grimmjow made eye contact with me, giving me a smirk.

"I think you're the one that's not going to be able to hold your liquor," said Grimmjow. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"As if," I said. After Mason finished pouring the liquor into the shot glasses I started to separate them, putting 20 in front of Grimmjow and leaving 20 in front of me. "Ready, set, go," I said. Grimmjow and I started the race, a few moments later I set down my last shot as Grimmjow was taking his last one. Grimmjow set down his shot glass and glared at me.

"You cheated, didn't you?" he asked. I smiled really big,

"No, I'm just better than you," I said. I heard Grimmjow growl.

"Damn you," he said.

"What hate the fact that you lost?" I asked him.

"No," said Grimmjow as he turned his head away from me. I started to laugh as I stood up, I didn't realize how much I drank until I stood up, and I started feeling really tipsy. Grimmjow looked at me and laughed.

"Looks like someone can't hold their alcohol," teased Grimmjow. Grimmjow stood up, still laughing, I took notice that he started to stumble when he stood up, I started to point at him and laughed.

"Look who's talking," I said, still pointing at him. Grimmjow grabbed my hand; the one that I was pointing at him with, and pulled me into him while looking down at me.

"Shut up woman," said Grimmjow, sounding just as tipsy as I felt.

"Want to make me?" I asked. I regretted what I asked the moment that it let my mouth when I realized the smirk that came to Grimmjow's face.

"I will, but first how about we dance?" he asked as he leaned closer to me.

"Okay," I said, happily. When I get tipsy I love to dance and lose myself in the music. I grabbed Grimmjow's hand and led him to the dance floor.

**Shuhei's P.O.V**

"Man look at this place, it's packed," said Ikakku as we walked into the club. If I remember correctly this club wasn't too far from Kaya's house. Ikakku, Yumichika, Captain Zaraki, Rangiku, Izuru, Renji, Captain Kyōraku, Captain Ukitake, Iba, Nanao, and I decided that instead of sitting around and doing nothing that we should go out and have a little fun. "I'm going to go get some drinks for everyone, Renji, Yumichika, and Shuhei why don't you help me?" asked Ikakku.

"Well that's nice of you, Ikakku," said Captain Kyōraku.

"Yeah, whatever," said Ikakku. The 4 of us started to walk towards the bar and go get drinks for everyone as the rest of the group went and found a table for all of us to sit at. As Ikakku was ordering drinks and paid for it something caught my attention. I turned my gaze towards the dance floor and noticed Kaya dancing with Grimmjow. I felt both of my hand clench tight as I glared at the two of them dancing.

"Jeez, Shuhei, jealous much?" asked Renji. I turned my gaze towards Renji and glared at him.

"No I'm not. I mean why should I care? I'm with Rangiku now," I said bitterly. Even though it was true that I was, I wish I wasn't. Some part of me still wanted to be with Kaya, but I know that she is with Ichigo. But speaking of Ichigo, where is he? Why isn't he here with Kaya? And why is she dancing with Grimmjow if she is with Ichigo? I asked myself, I completely turned my entire body away from Kaya and Grimmjow and faced the bar.

"Shuhei, I can tell you still like her. Actually I know that you still do, the look on your face says it all. Even though you say you're with Rangiku, I can tell that you really don't want to be. But, Shuhei, Kaya made her choice and it wasn't to be with you," said Renji. I sighed as my shoulders feel, he was right, I knew that.

"I know that," I said sadly, but I couldn't help but still have feelings for her and I can't help but think about what could have been if she chose me.

**Kaya's P.O.V**

Grimmjow and I stopped dancing and walked over to the bar when I noticed the 4 people standing there. "Hey, Yumichika, Ikakku, Renji, and Shuhei," I said as we approached them. Everyone but Shuhei looked over at and smiled.

"Kaya, it's good to see you and might I add you look breathtaking," said Yumichika.

"You know, Kaya, our captain has been looking for you. I think he wants to know when you want to fight," said Ikakku.

"Wait, you're going to fight that blood-thirsty captain?" asked Grimmjow, looking at me in disbelief. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Yeah I sure am," I said.

"Man, Kaya, you're crazy," said Renji. I looked over at Renji and laughed.

"Not really, I just think that he will be a good match" I said. Everyone shook their heads at me, laughing, well everyone but Shuhei that is.

"So where's Ichigo? I thought that you two were a couple?" asked Renji. The smile on my face faded as a cold look formed on my face. My eyes narrowed as I glared at the red head man in front of me, causing his eyes to widen. Everyone took notice of the look on my face and the glare I was giving Renji and looked at me worried, but scared since I really wasn't a person to lose my temper. I'm usually calm and collected and rarely lose my temper, but when I do it's not something you want to see.

"I honestly don't care and honestly hope I never see him again, for his safely," I said. The tone in my voice was ice cold, causing everyone to flinch. Shuhei looked back at me with a confused look. "I don't feel like talking about it," I told him, but I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't going to let this go so easily.

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

'_So Ichigo messed up pretty badly. I guess that means I may have a shot with her now. But the problem now is that soul reaper'_ I thought as I looked over at the soul reaper who was giving Kaya a worried look. If I remember correctly I think his name was Shuhei Hisagi. He seemed really worried about her, but from the look in his eyes I could tell he likes Kaya and really cares about her. I mean who wouldn't, right? "Anyways, I think I'm going to head home now. I'll see you guys Saturday night," said Kaya as she said her goodbyes and walked off. I put my hands in my pockets,

"I'm leaving too. I don't feel like hanging around a bunch of soul reapers," I said. Renji looked at me and laughed.

"We're not that bad once you get to know us, Grimmjow," said Renji.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're not," I said. I turned around and followed after Kaya. I was a little worried about her.

**Kaya's P.O.V**

I sighed heavily as I walked towards my house. '_Shuhei seemed mad about something, but what I wonder?'_ I asked myself. Once I reached my house, I unlocked the door and walked in. I quickly took off my boots, throwing them across the room and went to lie down on the couch. "Damn, Renji, and him bringing up Ichigo. And just when I had almost forgotten about what he did," I said to myself. I heard the front door open and closed as someone came in. I looked over towards the front door to see who it was only to see Grimmjow standing in the living room. "I thought that you would still be at the club until it closed, Grimmjow" I said. Grimmjow walked over to the couch, picked up my legs and sat on the couch; re-placing my legs on his lap.

"Yeah I would be, but I didn't want to hang around a bunch of soul reapers. And plus it's not the same there when you're not there," said Grimmjow as he smirked at me. I looked at Grimmjow and gave a slight laugh.

"Whatever you say, Grimmjow, and you know they're not that bad once you try and get to see who they really are," I said. Grimmjow snorted and turned his head away as he disagreed with me.

"Psh, whatever you say, Kaya. So what happened with you and Ichigo?" asked Grimmjow, looking back at me with a serious look on his face. I stopped laughing and gave him a serious look.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, maybe later," I said. Grimmjow continued to stare at me, giving me a stare like he was deciding whether or not to let it go.

"All right," Grimmjow finally said. I gave him a weird look; I figured he was going to argue with me.

"Hey, Grimmjow, can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked. Grimmjow gave me a big smirk. "Not like that pervert," I snapped. Grimmjow laughed,

"Maybe another time," said Grimmjow, still smirking at me. Before I could protest Grimmjow picked me up and walked upstairs. Once we got to his room he placed me on his bed and walked out of the room. Moments later Grimmjow walked back into his room and threw my pj's at me. I frowned,

"I want to wear something of yours," I said. Grimmjow gave me a weird look, but shrugged his shoulders and walked over to his dresser; grabbing some clothes and threw them at me.

"Go ahead and change in here. I'll go into the bathroom and change," said Grimmjow as he grabbed his pj's and walked out of the room. I grabbed the clothes that Grimmjow threw at me, took off the clothes that I was currently wearing, and changed into his. I was wearing some of Grimmjow's pj bottoms that had a plaid style and a black beater. I don't know why, but I felt more comfortable in his clothes than my own. Sure I always wore Ichigos pj's when I stayed with him, but Grimmjow's was a little different. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Moments later Grimmjow walked into the room, I notice him looking me over. "I think I like my clothes better on you than on me," said Grimmjow. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. I heard Grimmjow chuckle was he walked towards me, picking me up and placing me on the bed. I quickly got in the sheets as Grimmjow walked over to the other side of the bed and getting underneath the sheets as well. Once Grimmjow was fully lying down I put my head on his chest, and one of my legs wrapping them around his lower half. Grimmjow pulled me closer, using the hand that was currently wrapping around my waist and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, Kaya," he said.

"Goodnight, Grimmjow," I said, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

"I still think that you should tell her that, king. I mean Kaya's a good person. I think she'll understand if you just tell her instead of doing what you just did" said Hichigo. I groaned and looked out my window.

"Yeah I know that, but I don't want to lose her again" I said. This time Hichigo groaned.

"You'll lose her if you don't tell her. I mean come on you basically just said 'I don't want to be with you because it's complicated'. I mean come on don't you wonder what was running through her head when you said that. You seen the look on her face, she was hurt. I think that you should just tell her. I mean yes you might lose her because of it, but at least you told her the truth" said Hichigo. I didn't say anything more; I just ended the conversation at that. He was right though, either way I might lose her again, but at least if I told her the truth I would have a better conscious.

"Ichigo breakfast" called Yuzuru. I slowly got up and made my way downstairs. Kaya was supposed to stay with me this weekend, but that didn't happen since I kind of screwed things up. I sat down at the table as Yuzuru made me a plate.

"I thought Kaya was going to be here" said Yuzuru. I sighed.

"Yeah she was, but we kind of got into a fight" I said, not looking Yuzuru in the eyes. My family loves Kaya; she's part of the family like her little brother. That's when an idea crossed my mind. Maybe if I tell Alex what's going on and ask him for his opinion.

"Oh. Well I hope you two make up soon" Yuzuru said sadly.

**Kaya's P.O.V**

My eyes opened slowly, I wanted to just go back to sleep. I didn't want to wake up at all, but I couldn't sleep with my stupid phone going off. I slowly made my way out of Grimmjow's hold and walked over to my dress that was on the floor. I picked my dress up and grabbed my phone that was in the back pocket. I looked at the caller id and saw that it was Kensei. "Hello" I said, still halfway asleep. Kensei laughed on the other side of the phone.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked. I groaned and rubbed my eyes.

"Yeah you did, but its okay. Is there something you need?" I asked.

"Yeah Love wants you to come over for dinner before we all go out with your friends tonight" said Kensei. I was confused.

"What's tonight?" I asked. Kensei laughed again.

"It's Saturday, Kaya" he said. I laughed slightly at my own stupidity.

"Oh yeah that's right. Yeah I would love to come over. What time is dinner?" I asked.

"I think Love said about 6:30" said Kensei.

"All right, I'll be there. Bye" I said.

"Bye" said Kensei. I hung up and looked at the time. It was 2:30 now, so I had at least 3 hours before I had to be over there. I walked back over to the bed, Grimmjow was still asleep. I smiled slightly at him. He looked really peaceful; it's a rare thing to see too. I quietly made my way out of Grimmjow's room. I didn't want to wake him up. I made my way too my room that way I could take a shower. I smelt like alcohol really bad.

**Shuhei's P.O.V**

'_I wonder what Ichigo did to make Kaya that mad'_ I thought. I had my hands behind my head and staring up at the ceiling as Rangiku was lying on my chest. Last night really wasn't a good night, I didn't like the fact that Kaya and Grimmjow were together, but in a way I was happy that her and Ichigo didn't work. It met she was free game. I looked down at Rangiku and sighed. I really like Rangiku, I do, but there's something about Kaya that I can't get over. She's addicting to say. She makes me feel at peace, at home. I slowly made my way off of the bed, careful not to wake up Rangiku and made my way to the living room. Renji, Izuru, Ikakku, Yumichika, Omaeda, Iba, Captain Shunsui, Nanao, and Captain Ukitake were already in the living room eating breakfast.

"Well afternoon, Shuhei" said Captain Ukitake.

"Good afternoon" I said as I took a seat at the table. Tessi came out of the kitchen and set down a plate of food and a cup of coffee in front of me. "Thank you" I said to him. Tessi nodded his head and went back into the kitchen. I picked up my fork and started to eat my eggs.

"So are you going to be all right tonight, Shuhei?" asked Renji. I looked up at Renji and gave him a questionable look. I didn't say anything though since I had a mouth full of food. "Today is Saturday. Remember we all are going out with Kaya, Alex, and the vizords tonight" explained Renji. I swallowed my food and took a sip of my coffee.

"I'll be fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know. Probably because you still have feelings for Kaya and still want to be with her but cant" said Ikakku.

"That is true, Ikakku. But Kaya is free game now since her and Ichigo aren't together" said Yumichika.

"Yeah but that arrancar and her seem to have something" said Renji.

"I think that was the alcohol talking" said Ikakku laughing.

"Yeah you're right, Kaya seemed drunk didn't she" laughed Yumichika. I looked back and forth between the three of them.

"You guys do realize I'm with Rangiku, right?" I asked them. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at me seriously.

"Yeah we know that, but come on Shuhei it's obvious that you rather be with Kaya than Rangiku. I mean if you had the chance to choose between the two of them, who would you choose?" asked Renji. I ran my hand through my hair and looked away from everyone.

'_If that happened, who would I choose? I honestly don't know'_ I asked myself.

"My point made" said Renji breaking the silence. I looked back at him.

"I didn't answer" I said.

"No you didn't, but you also didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. I could tell that you were debating in your head on which you would choose. But it's obvious to all of us who you would choose. I mean I can't blame you, Kaya's a great person" said Renji. Everyone who knew Kaya nodded in agreement.

"Well I haven't known the girl for long, but I think she has guy problems" said Omaeda. Everyone started laughing again.

"That is actually true, Omaeda" I said, laughing.

**Kaya's P.O.V**

I got out of the shower, feeling a lot better than before. I walked into my room and over to my closet. I grabbed some fresh underwear and a bra, grabbed a pair of ripped skinny jeans and black dress like shirt.

I didn't put my shoes on yet since I still had 2 hours or so to head over there. I dryed my hair, letting it down in it's natural curly style. I walked out my door and downstairs to get snack since I hadnt eaten since yesterday. As I turned the corner to head into the kitchen I ran into someone. "Oh god, I'm sorry" I said quickly. The person laughed.

"It's okay" a familiar voice said .I looked up, rubbing my head, and saw that it was Starrk. I realized that Starrk was only in pants. My eyes lowered to his well toned chest. Starrk laughed a little louder, "See something you like?" he asked. My face turned red and I looked away from him.

"No" I lied. Starrk kept laughing. I looked back at him and glared. "Quit laughing at me" I said. Starrk calmed down a little, but still laughing slightly.

"Sorry" he said. I rolled my eyes and walked past him. I felt him following me.

"So I didn't see you last night" I said as I opened the refridgearator and grabbed some pudding.

"I was there" said Starrk. I turned around and gave me a questionable look.

"Oh" I said questionably. I opened my pudding and grabbed a spoon out of the draw.

"Yeah, I got a little peroccupied. But I saw that you enjoyed yourself" said Starrk. I looked at him seriously.

'_Did I just hear jealously in his voice? No that can't be right'_ I thought. "You can say that. So what were you preoccupied with?" I asked him. Starrk looked out the window.

"Just someone" he said. I smirked.

"I hope this someone is a girl" I teased. Starrk looked over at me and glared.

"Yes it is a girl" said Starrk.

"Do I know her?" I asked him, taking a bite of my pudding. Starrk looked out the window again.

"Yeah you do" said Starrk.

"Ah come on, Starrk. Tell me" I said. Starrk looked over at me and smiled.

"Why so interested, Kaya?" asked Starrk. I smiled.

"Because I want to know who it is that actually made you do something besides sleep all day" I said. Starrk rolled his eyes.

"It acutally wasn't like that" said Starrk. I gave him a questionable look. "I asked her to come because I wanted to know something" he explained.

"So what is it that you wanted to know?" I asked, seriously.

"Nothing, it's not important" Starrk started to walk out of the kicthen, "Have fun tonight" Starrk said as he left. I groaned loudly.

"Damn Starrk. I hate it when he does that" I said to myself. "I wonder if Lilynette knows" I said as I walked out of the kitchen to go find Lilynette. Hopefully she wasn't with Starrk so I could ask her.

**Starrk's P.O.V**

"So why didn't you tell Kaya what you know?" asked Lilynette. I sighed, put my hands in my pocket, and contiuned to walk with Lilynette.

"Because I don't think it's in my place to tell her. Ichigo should be the one to tell her, not me" I said. Lilynette looked over at me and frowned.

"Come on, Starrk, the only reason you asked that human girl anything last night is because your interested in Kaya" said Lilynette. I stopped walking and looked down at Lilynette.

"I'm not interested in Kaya" I said. Lilynette looked up and me and smiled.

"You keep telling yourself that, but I've known you for as long as you've been alive and I can tell you are" said Lilynette. Lilynette started to walk off, but she stopped and looked back at me. "I promise not to tell Kaya anything, but I think you should tell her. If not get Ichigo to tell her. But either way Starrk you know that you were only interested to know what Ichigo was talking about when he said he couldn't be with Kaya because it was complicated because you saw how hurt she was from it. I can tell you're intereseted in her, a lot, whether you want to realize it or not. But just remember Starrk, a lot of people want Kaya for themseleves. So if you want her, you're going to have to work for it. Which means getting off your lazy butt" said Lilynette. Lilynette turned back around and walked off, leaving me standing in the hallway alone.

"Damn that Lilynette" I groaned, running my hand through my hair. But Lilynette was right though, mostly. "I just don't see why he won't just tell her, it might make things easier for him. I mean he should know better than every single one of us that Kaya's an understanding person" I said.

**Kaya's P.O.V**

I couldn't find Lilynette anywhere, which met she was with Starrk. I walked back into my room, grabbed my shoes, and put them on

.

After I finished putting them on, I walked out of my room, and out of the house; heading towards the warehouse. As I was walking I was thinking about how tonight is going to turn out. "A night with good friends, my brother, and guys who complicated my life further" I said to myself. '_Just great'_ I thought.

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

"Hey, Ichigo. What are you doing here?" asked Shinji as I walked into the warehouse.

"Is Alex here? I need to talk to him about something" I asked Shinji.

"Yeah he's in his room" said Shinji. I nodded my head and headed towards Alex's room in the back. I knew that he has been staying here latley because he wanted to train and get ready for the upcoming battle, just like everyone else is doing. Once I was at his door I knocked.

"Come in" Alex called. I opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind me. Alex turned around and instantly I could tell he was pissed to see me. "Ichigo, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Alex.

"I want to talk to you about something" I said. Alex turned back around and grabbed a shirt from his cloest.

"About what? About why you hurt my sister? Or why you lead her on, making her believe that you wanted to be with her?" Alex asked as he put on his shirt. "You shouldn't even be here. I mean I havent told the vizords about what you did because if I did Kensei might try and kill you" said Alex. I sighed.

"I know, thank you. But I need to talk to you about why I said what I said to Kaya. I need your opinion on what to do" I said. Alex stopped what he was doing and looked at me seriously.

"Ichigo, Kaya will be here soon. We can talk tomorrow" said Alex. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"All right, you can just come over tomorrow whenever" I said. Alex nodded his head. I turned around and opened the door to walk out when I ran into someone.

"Watch it" a familiar voice said. My body froze, my heart quickened. I looked down at Kaya.

"Kaya" I said softly. Kaya looked up at me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Kaya. I could instantly tell that she wasn't happy to see me. I could feel my heart break. It is my fault that she's this way though.

"He was here because I asked him to come over" said Alex. Kaya looked over at Alex with a pissed off experssion. "What? I wanted to know why he hurt my sister" said Alex.

"Oh and did he say why?" Kaya asked as she looked back up at me.

"No I didn't" I said. Kaya sighed.

"Ichigo, please leave" said Kaya, sadly. Kaya stepped to the side so I could get through. I didn't move for sometime, I just kept staring down at her. I groaned and stepped out of Alex's room. I turned and faced Kaya, pulling her into a hug. I felt her entire body tense.

"I love you, Kaya. I always have and I always will. I just hope that when I get enough guts to tell you what I want to tell you that you will understand," I said. Kaya sighed and relaxed.

"Why can't you just tell me, Ichigo?" asked Kaya. I laughed slightly.

"Because I'm afraid, like always" I said. I kissed her forehead. "I will soon though" I said against her forehead. I pulled out of the hug, even though everything in my body was telling me to keep holding her. Kaya felt right, she felt like home to me. I turned around, "bye" I said as I walked out of the warehouse.

**Kaya's P.O.V**

I wanted to cry, again. "I really don't understand what's going on" I said. Alex stepped out of his room and pulled me into a hug.

"I may not like Ichigo right now, but I can tell that he's struggling with whatever it is. I'm sure that when he tells you everything will be better. But you got to remember, Kaya, Ichigo isn't like you or me. He hides his feelings a lot, he's afraid to be open with them. Just like how it took him forever to finally tell you how he feels about you. Just give him sometime to tell you whatever it is, okay?" said Alex. I sighed.

"You're right. Ichigo takes forever to tell anyone how he feels. I just hope this time around he doesn't take to long to tell me whatever it is" I said. Alex laughed slightly.

"Yeah me too" said Alex.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kaya's P.O.V**

Alex and I walked into the dining room where the vizords were already waiting for us. "Kaya, my beautiful, my first love, don't you look stunning" Shinji said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks, Shinji. You looked pretty good yourself" I said, giggling.

"Why thank you, Kaya" Shinji said as he released me.

"Hey was that Ichigo that I just saw walking out?" asked Kensei. The urge to cry came back again, but I fought back the tears because if I cried everyone would ask questions leaving me to cry even more and then Kensei would go chase after Ichigo, with Love most likely, and start beating the crap out of him for answers.

"Yeah it was. He couldn't stay long though. He just came here to ask me some questions about our homework" said Alex. I looked over at my little brother and gave him a thankful expression.

"Oh well that's to bad" said Shinji.

"All right everyone time for dinner" Hachi called out as he walked out of the kitchen with Lisa, Mashiro, and Rose; carrying food and setting it on the table. Everyone walked over to the dinner table and took their seats. After everyone put food on their plats, Love said a quick pray; thanking god for our food.

"So did something happen between Ichigo and you, Kaya?" Kensei asked moments later. I looked up from my plate, noticing everyone but my brother was looked at me with a worried expression.

"No" I lied. I heard Love sigh.

"Are you sure, Kaya? I mean you've been acting weird lately and I haven't seen the two of you together lately either" asked Love. I looked down at my plate again and played with my food. The food didn't look so appetizing now.

"He said that he couldn't ask me to be his girlfriend because it's complicated" I mumbled. I heard a fork suddenly hit a plate. I looked up and saw Kensei with a really pissed off look on his face.

"So he can sleep with you, but he can't be with you? What kind of shit is that? I swear the next time I see that kid I'm going to knock some sense into him" said Kensei. I sighed heavily. I really didn't want to talk about Ichigo. It was hard enough knowing that this is really happening after everything, but hearing and talking about it is a different story.

"He said that he'll tell me when he gets the courage to do. You know Ichigo, Kensei. He isn't so good with expressing his feelings" I said.

"I don't care, Kaya. Can't you see that he's just messing with your head again" yelled Kensei.

"Kensei, calm down" Love said seriously. Kensei looked over at Love and took a deep breath.

"Kaya, we all care about you and want you to be happy, but you deserve a whole lot better than that" said Kensei. I sighed again.

"I know, Kensei. I know" I said.

**-1 hour later-**

After everyone finished with their dinner, they went and finished getting dressed for tonight. No one brought up Ichigo after earlier, which I'm grateful for because I wanted to have a good time tonight. After everyone was done getting dressed we headed over to the arcade hall. Renji suggested that we play laser tag before heading off to the club later. I didn't care at this point what we did. I just wanted to get my mind off everyone.

**-FF to Arcade Hall-**

"Kaya" someone yelled as they jumped on my back. I stumbled forward and caught myself before I face planted the ground. I looked over my shoulder and saw Yourichi.

"Yourichi" I said, happily. I haven't seen Yourichi since the day that I came and spent the night with Kisuke, the day that the soul reapers came to the human world. Yourichi smiled at me and then jumped off my back.

"It's good to see you smile again" a familiar voice said. I looked in front of me and saw Kisuke.

"Hey, Kisuke, I'm surprised that you're here" I said. Kisuke took out the fan that he always carries around and started to fan himself.

"Now come on don't I deserve to have some fun every now and then" said Kisuke. I rolled my eyes and laughed slightly.

"Yeah I guess you do" I said.

"It's about time that I see you again" a man's voice said. I looked behind Kisuke and saw Ikakku, Yumichika, Yachiru, and Kenpachi.

"Hey, Kenpachi, when are we sparring?" I asked. Kenpachi smirked.

"I'm free tomorrow. I would say let's go now, but old man Yamamoto said that tonight's a night of having fun and relaxing" said Kenpachi.

"Tomorrow works" I said.

"I still think that you're crazy, Kaya" Renji said as he walked out of the arcade hall.

"Think what you want, Renji" I laughed. Renji looked at me and laughed as well.

"Come on everyone, let's go inside and introduce everyone" Kisuke said as he started to walk into the arcade hall. Everyone outside started to follow Kisuke inside. Once inside I noticed that almost everyone was here. Everyone started to introduce their selves and we started to form teams. There were 3 teams with 11 people each on them, that way it would be even teams. Team 1 consists of me, Kensei, Rangiku, Rukia, Yourichi, Hyori, Rose, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikakku, and Yumichika. Team 2 consists of Alex, Kisuke, Love, Mashiro, Lisa, Renji, Shuhei, Izuru, Nanao, Isane, and Omeada. And team 3 consists of Yamamoto, Chojiro, Shinji, Hachi, Shunsui, Joshiro, Sajin, Iba, Unohana, Soi Fon, and Toshiro. The teams went over and got their gear and headed into the laser tag room.

**-30 minutes later-**

Sweat was dripping down my forehead and my breathing was fast, uneven. It took a lot more work than I thought trying to take down our 2 opposing teams, but I should have expected as much since everyone had incredible skills and stamina. My team was winning so far thanks to Yourichi and Kensei. I had a couple of close calls, but Kensei rescued me, thankfully. Now it was down to 8 people; Me, Kensei, Yourichi, and Rangiku on team 1; Alex and Shuhei on team 2; and Yamamoto and Soi Fon on team 3. "I'll take out Shuhei" said Kensei. I instantly rolled my eyes. Kensei doesn't like any guy that I like, just because I like them.

"I'll take our Soi Fon" said Yourichi. Again I rolled my eyes.

'_Make out with her is more like it'_ I thought, even though I wasn't sure if it was really like that. "I'll take out Yamamoto" I said. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, but I shrugged them off.

"I guess that leaves me with Alex" said Rangiku. After our little plan everyone separated and started off to find the people that we said that we were going to take care of. I was having a lot of fun, so I didn't care whether my team won or lost.

"So have you decided to tell me what happened between Ichigo and you?" I quickly turned around to face Shuhei.

'_Great. I hope Kensei doesn't go shooting at me since he said he wanted Shuhei'_ I thought as I looked at Shuhei. I sighed and gave Shuhei a serious look.

"Nothing happened" I said. Shuhei groaned.

"You're not fooling anyone, Kaya" he said.

"I'm not trying to" I said. Shuhei and I stood there, staring at each other for what seemed like forever. "Why does it matter anyways?" I asked him, but before he could answer the lights came on.

"Team 1 has won" said a girl on the intercom. I turned around and began to walk off towards the exit.

"I can't get you off my mind" Shuhei called out. I stopped in my tracks.

"You deserve so much better than a person like me," I sighed, "Rangiku can give you what I can't" I said. I quickly walked off before he could say anything more.

"That was awesome. We should do that again sometime" said Hyori. I looked over at her and laughed.

"Sounds good to me" I said to her. Everyone returned their gear and started heading out towards the club. Some people left, however, deciding to head elsewhere. All that was left was me, Alex, Kensei, Kenpachi, Ikakku, Yourichi, Kisuke, Rangiku, Shuhei, Love, Lisa, Renji, Mashiro, Nanao, Shunsui, Joshiro, Shinji, Izuru, Sajin, Soi Fon, and Iba.

**-FF to club-**

"But Kenseiiii" pouted the drunken Mashiro.

"I said no. Now shut up" yelled Kensei.

"You're such a jerk, Kenseiiii" slurred Mashiro. Kensei's fist clenched tight. I put a hand on Kensei's shoulder.

"Mashiro, do me a favor. I need more sake. Do you mind going and getting me some?" I asked Mashiro. Mashiro jumped up.

"Okay" she slurred. Mashiro turned around and made her way, slowly I might add, to the bar. Kensei looked over at me and smiled.

"Thanks, Kaya" he said. I smiled back and nodded my head. I looked around and began to watch everyone. Yourichi and Soi Fon were in their own little world like they always are then they're together. Shinji, Kisuke, and Sajin were deep in conversation about something. Ikakku and Iba were having a drinking competition. Shunsui was hitting on Lisa, making Nanao and Joshiro hold back Love because he was mad at Shunsui for hitting on her. Even though Love won't admit it, I know that he has feelings for Lisa more than just friends. Kenpachi and Alex were talking about fighting tactics. Izuru and Renji were taking bets on who would pass out first. My money is on Renji since Izuru seems like a light weight. I didn't know where Rangiku was, however. I thought that she and Shuhei would have left by now, but Shuhei was sitting here talking to Kensei and Rangiku was nowhere to be found.

"I'm going to go find Rangiku" I said, standing up. No one paid much attention as I walked off. I don't think that anyone heard me.

**-15 minutes later-**

After being pushed, danced on, hit on, and everything else, I finally jumped on stage where the DJ was and looked around for Rangiku. "Damnit, Rangiku, where the hell did you run off too?" I asked myself. After looking around the club for some moments and not spotting her, I jumped off stage and headed towards the bathroom since it was the only place that I haven't checked. When I walked into the girl's bathroom, however, what I saw completely took me by surprise. "What the hell is going on here?" I semi yelled. Rangiku and the guy that she was making out with, hardcore, broke apart once I spoke and looked over at me.

"This bathroom is occupied little girl. So why don't you scram? Unless you want to join us" the man suggested, who was now checking me out and smirking.

"Fuck off" I snapped. Rangiku suddenly stepped in between me and the man.

"Please don't tell Shuhei" Rangiku pleaded. I tore my eyes from the man standing behind Rangiku and narrowed them at her.

"You're kidding me right?" I asked in disbelief.

"No she's not" said the man, stepping from behind Rangiku and in front of her. He started to get closer and closer to me, actually he was getting way to close into my personal space.

"Sorry, but I'm not like that. He deserves to know that his girlfriend is cheating on him" I said. Before I could say anything else my head was slammed against the wall behind me, my feet now hanging in the air, and the man's hand around my throat; choking me.

"Hey get off of her" yelled Rangiku. Rangiku rushed over, but before she could do anything the man turned around and back handed her with his free hand; sending her head first into the stalls, knocking her out cold. The man turned back towards me and pressed his body against mine.

"I think I'm going to have some fun with you. And maybe while I'm at it I can teach you some manners" said the man.

"Fuck off" I choked out, spitting in his face. I would have kicked him in his nuts if it weren't for the fact that his body was pressing against mine.

"You bitch. You're going to pay for that" yelled the man. He slammed my head against the wall again. My vision started to blur as unconsciousness started to overcome me.

"I'm going to fucking kill you" yelled a familiar voice. The guy that was choking me suddenly went flying into the mirrors, glass shattering everywhere. I fell to the floor, trying to catch my breath.

"Kaya" someone yelled as they rushed over to me. I didn't know what happened next. Unconsciousness over came me, making me black out.


End file.
